


Believing the Unbelievable

by celeste9



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Primeval
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2666909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A late night at the library leads to a chance encounter for Rory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Believing the Unbelievable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lsellers (Annariel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annariel/gifts).



> Happy birthday to lsellersfic! I'm not sure exactly what this is, but I hope you like it. *g*

Rory squinted at the page in front of him. Were the words getting smaller? He rubbed at his eyes and blinked. Yes, they definitely seemed smaller.

Logically Rory knew this was impossible. He knew this meant that he needed coffee. Actually, what it really meant was that he needed sleep. What time was it? He looked at his watch and tried to remember what time the library closed.

He heard a noise, sort of like a light scuffling sound. He glanced around, but his small corner was secluded and empty but for him. Perhaps he had imagined it.

No, there it was again. Rory raised his eyes and found himself staring into a pair of large dark eyes. The rest was green.

Rory closed his eyes and opened them. The thing was still there. It chittered at him.

“Rex!” a voice hissed.

Clearing his throat, Rory said, “Rex?”

The green lizard thing (with wings? It definitely had wings) cocked its head to the side and made that chittering sound again.

“I really need to sleep,” Rory said to it.

The lizard appeared to bob its head sympathetically.

A woman turned the corner, stopping when she saw them. “Rex!” she said, just louder than a whisper.

The lizard, Rex, apparently, flew over to alight on her shoulder.

“I’m so sorry about this,” the woman said to Rory. She had a friendly face, the sort of face that made you want to trust her. “Abby,” she called, only a little louder. “I found him!”

A few seconds later a younger woman about Rory’s age popped into view. She had short blonde hair and wore a lot of makeup. “Rex,” she said to the lizard in an accusing tone.

Rex ducked his head, hiding in the fall of the other woman’s brown hair.

“Um,” Rory said. “Was that lizard flying?”

“Rare species,” the blonde woman told him. “Thanks for finding him, sorry to bother you.”

“I don’t think--” Rory started to say, but she wasn’t listening any more.

She held out her arm and Rex flew over to her. “You’re in trouble, mister,” she said to it sternly, but stroked it fondly anyway.

“I’ve never seen anything like that before that wasn’t in a book,” Rory tried again, but the blonde had already walked out of sight.

The other woman smiled reassuringly at him. “Nothing to be concerned about, I promise,” she said, before following after her friend.

Rory just stared after them. He looked down at his book, at the too small words. He had been very tired, after all. He could have imagined the whole thing. Obviously there hadn’t been a tame prehistoric flying lizard in the library. He pinched himself.

“Ow,” he said.

Suddenly Amy’s stories about a man in a blue box didn’t seem quite so unbelievable after all.

**_End_ **


End file.
